Kisses and Cake
by DawnOwl110
Summary: Harry has killed Voldemort and now the Trio are back at Hogwarts to complete their seventh year.  The new Head Boy is keeping secrets and new-Head-Girl Hermione can't help but be curious. Will her persistence and innocence pay off in more ways than one?
1. Rooms and Rules

I dropped my bags to the floor, breathless. I couldn't help but bend over, hands on my knees. I took a few very deep breaths and tried to relax myself. My muscles were so tense, just from walking up the Grand Staircase. I supposed it was because it had been so long since I had been here – more than a year, what with being on the run, destroying the Horcruxes and Harry killing Voldemort and all.

"Hello dear, did you run all the way up here, or are you terribly unfit?" I jumped and looked up. The young woman in the portrait I had stopped in front of was peering at me kindly through small square glasses, her blonde hair loose and flowing around her rather curvaceous figure.

"The latter, I think. I'm hoping to change that." I told her, feeling too tired to argue with her. "Are you the Portrait to the Head's Dorms?" I asked, standing up slowly, as not to put too much weight on my strained right calf.

"You found me. Are you Hermione Granger, the Head Girl?"

I nodded, and picked up my trunk and bag. She swung open and whispered to me as I stepped through the doorway, "The password is Kneazle, for next time."

I heard the Portrait swing shut as I stepped over the threshold and into a Common Room similar to the Gryffindor Common Room, except it was smaller, with a higher ceiling and it seemed to stick out of the side of the castle, like it was in one of the many turrets. One doorway led off each side of the Common Room. I left my bags in a pile and headed over to one of the doorways. Surprisingly, you had to go up a set of stairs to get to the Dormitory. I decided not to go up because I didn't know which Dorm was mine, and I'd decided I'd like to meet the new Head Boy first who apparently had not arrived yet. It was so peaceful and relaxing in here. I could hear birds chirping outside, and aside from that, the room was silent. I sat down in a cushy armchair next to the fire, and let myself sink into the sun-warmed cushions. Unfortunately for me, the silence did not last long, and a smooth, low voice sounded from behind me.

"Ah, Good Evening Granger."

Oh no. No no no. Please let it not be who I think it is. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second and then whipped around to glare at the Portrait-hole, whence the voice came. A tall, strapping young man with white- blonde hair and piercing blue-grey eyes stood there, his handsome features twisted into his trademark smirk.

"So you're the new Head Boy." I stated, looked him up and down quickly. He seemed to have filled out since the last time we had both been at the school, and he was more muscly. He looked good; even I had to admit that.

"I am indeed, Granger." Malfoy said. He nodded to the Dorm on the left, and gestured to the space around it. "Right, well this is my Room, and my side of the Common Room. You may not enter unless you have my explicit permission. I don't want a mudblood stinking up the place, so don't come down here unless you need to."

I raised my eyebrows at him. So he thought he could just waltz in here and lay down the rules? No way was I going to let him walk all over me. "I won't come over to your side if you don't come over to mine, agreed?"

Malfoy considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"And also," I continued, standing up and folding my arms across my chest, "When I have friends in here, you will make yourself scarce unless absolutely necessary. I'll do the same when you have friends here."

"Fine, fine, whatever. I've had enough of your nonsense, so I'm going to bed." Malfoy turned on his heel and headed up the stairs, his trunk banging heavily on the stone stairs behind him.

I was a bit taken aback, to say the least. Not only had he agreed to my terms and conditions, he hadn't scorned them once. I unfolded my arms and decided to follow his example. I grabbed my trunk and bag and went up the stairs. I was immediately surprised. The room was round, like the Common Room, with a double four poster bed already made up with Gryffindor bedding and Gryffindor hangings. The room was pretty, with a lot of light. There was one more doorway going off to the left, which I assumed was a bathroom. I dropped my bags and smiled. How great would it be when Harry, Ron and Ginny could come and visit! It would be so much quieter in here, and we could actually have a proper conversation without the entire Gryffindor Common Room trying to listen in. On that happy thought I bounced off to the bathroom and took a long shower, even taking the time to blow dry my hair and file my nails afterwards. I went to bed that night feeling better than I had in weeks, despite the small nagging feeling at the back of my head, reminding me I would have to deal with Malfoy tomorrow. I ignored it and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Bed and Breakfast

Bloody Granger. Why did I have to get stuck with her as Head Girl? It wasn't so much the fact she was a Gryffindor, but more the fact it was her. Hermione Effing Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. It wasn't as though I hadn't expected it; she was smart, popular with everyone except the Slytherins, and within the past few years the frizz in her hair had slowly filtered out, so I couldn't even insult her appearance. Feeling hot and annoyed for no reason in particular, I decided it was time to get up. I showered and spent a good ten minutes fixing my hair until I heard voices coming from below. I frowned and grabbed my bag, heading for downstairs. The minute I could see who was in the Common Room I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. Weaslette was waiting near the Portrait, her long hair tied in a high ponytail. It still managed to fall right to the middle of her back. If she weren't such a Blood Traitor, I would have asked her out. She turned and glared right at me, crossing her arms.

I ignored her as I passed. I pushed the Portrait open and ignored the mutinous muttering behind me. In the Hallway I found Blaise, leaning against the wall, people-watching. I realized he must have really wanted to talk without all the Slytherins listening in, because the Heads Common Room was on the Seventh Floor, and the Slytherin Common was all the way down in the Dungeons.

"Blaise." He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"So, how was last night?" Blaise asked quietly as we made our way to the Great Hall. I punched him in the arm.

"Fine. I slept for the first time in weeks. Bloody insomnia." I cursed. Blaise snorted.

"Aside from that. Did you or did you not get freaky with the Gryffindor Golden Girl?"

"Not a chance. She's not my type."

"And your type is…?"

"You know damn well what my type is."

Blaise grinned. "Willing with a great body?"

"Hole in one."

"You don't still lust after Pans, do you?"

I gave Blaise The Look. "I never did. Other way around. She was too willing for my liking, laying herself all over me like she did. I like the chase."

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Blaise said, shaking his head. "You treated her like some muggle prostitute."

"Well seeing as how she flaunts herself, I don't think that description is terribly inaccurate."

"I agree, but she's still a –" Blaise was cut short when I stamped on his foot. We were almost at the Great Hall now, and I could see Pansy sitting at the Slytherin Table. I'd only seen her briefly at the Welcome Feast yesterday, as she'd preferred to sit with the other Slytherin girls, Millicent, Astoria, Veronica and Kendall.

"Enough for now. Come on." I reprimanded Blaise, pulling him forward. We sat down with Theo Nott, who was sitting next to Kendall.

"Morning boys." Theo greeted us, putting his Daily Prophet down and turning away from Kendall.

"Hey – can you pass the Marmalade?" Blaise asked, buttering a piece of toast already. Theo passed it over and looked at me. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You alright Draco?"

"I'm fine." I said shortly. In truth I was thinking about walking in to the Common Room last night and seeing Granger. She'd looked really pretty, at least until she started scowling and crossing her arms. Hold on, what was I thinking? Granger looking pretty? I couldn't believe I'd just thought that. She's a mudblood, for God's sake! I shook my head and tried to get her out of my head, but couldn't help but wonder why she was even in my head in the first place, and why I couldn't get her out of it. I looked back up at Theo, who looked concerned. Blaise didn't seem to notice the strange exchange.

"Juice, Theo?"


	3. Friends and Frisky Fights

I glanced over to the Slytherin table as I entered the Great Hall with Ginny. I couldn't help noticing Malfoy looked a bit… strange. Oh well. Not my problem. Thankfully, Ginny distracted me unintentionally.

"So how was it last night?"

I looked at her sharply. "Fine. We made up some basic rules and went to bed, simple as that."

Ginny nodded her approval. "Good. Don't let him try anything; you know he's a player. He is gorgeous, but he's still an asshole."

I swatted her arm playfully and she laughed as we sat down. I couldn't help but notice how Ginny beelined straight for Harry. Harry grinned at her and slid an arm around her slim waist.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted me. I raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Morning. Where's Ron?"

Harry chuckled. "He slept in. He's probably on his way down now."

"Good, because I have his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages." I said, pulling it out of my bag and placing it on the table in front of me.

I grabbed some toast and buttered it, and as I poured myself some Pumpkin Juice I felt Ron slide into the seat beside me, his vivid hair disheveled and his tie all twisted.

"Hi, Ron." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey – do you have my –"

"It's right in front of you." I told him, pointing to the shiny book on the table.

"Great, thanks, I've been looking everywhere for that!" Ron exclaimed, shoving the book in his bag and giving me a glowing look. I sighed. He'd be told off for his uniform the minute he set foot in Transfiguration.

"Look – let me fix this." I said, reaching over and re-tying his tie. Ron remained stock still and only relaxed when I patted it done.

"Thanks. Anything else?" Ron said, grinning as he chose a couple of eggs and pieces of bacon.

"No." I watched him, amused at the enthusiasm with which he was now eating his bacon.

"Hermione?" Harry said, waving his fork at me.

I snapped round, Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder, and it appeared Harry was feeding her some pancakes. Ginny winked at me. They were so cute; I couldn't help but smile and feel a surge of affection for them.

"Mm?"

"What do we have first?"

"Transfiguration."

Harry smiled in thanks and looked down at Ginny. "What about you, love?"

"I'm in the same classes as you, silly."

It wasn't really that funny but all four of us laughed, feeling so lighthearted and happy. It seemed like we'd never left, like Voldemort had never existed. We felt the need to laugh a lot, to be happy; after all we'd gone through. The three of us were closer than ever before, and Ron had finally accepted Harry and Ginny's relationship. Life truly was nearing perfect.

I finished before the other three and waited for them patiently. I glanced at the Slytherin table and got a shock at Malfoys expression. He looked confused, arrogant and a bit conflicted. I found myself watching him unconsciously as he chewed his toast. Nott, who was sitting next to him, seemed to notice his contorted expression and leant toward him. He said something and Malfoy nodded ever-so-slightly. Nott and Malfoy both stood up abruptly to leave and Zabini followed the two of them out of the Great Hall. I caught up with Ginny on the way out, and the two of us walked a little behind the boys, who were talking about the Quidditch trials Harry was holding that night.

"Did you see Malfoy before? He looked really strange." I asked Ginny, who looked a bit surprised, but being the girl she is, took it in her stride.

"Uh, No, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering why he looked like he did." I said, shrugging.

When we got to Transfiguration a minute later, I noticed Malfoy was indeed there, lounging at the back of the classroom with Zabini and Nott. He didn't look any different from his usual arrogant self – all traces of confusion gone. I sat through the rest of the day worrying about the Heads meeting with Dumbledore that evening. What did he want to tell us that hadn't been included in the Manual? The last bell sounded and I bid goodbye to Ginny, Harry and Ron, feeling a bit apprehensive. I had never been there before, and didn't know what to expect. I did end up finding my way to Dumbledore's office, directions courtesy of Harry, wondering what he'd want to talk to us about. I found the rather ugly gargoyle with little difficulty, and, looking around carefully, I whispered the password, ("Jaffa Cakes") and before I knew it, I was being invited to sit down in the beautiful round office, and Malfoy was being shown to a seat a minute later. He glanced at me briefly and then turned his attention to Dumbledore, who was now speaking.

"How has your first day back at school been?" Dumbledore asked us, resting the tips of his fingers together and smiling.

I shrugged. "No different from normal."

"It was good." Malfoy chimed in, smiling back.

"Excellent. Now, onto duties. You don't have too many, mainly patrolling corridors and having regular meetings with prefects every week. You two both having been Prefects, know the rules and know what to do in those meetings. I would expect you two to have regular meetings together to talk about and organize upcoming activities and such. You must, however, remember to clear your decisions with me, or if I am absent for some unknown reason, Professor McGonagall. I should think that is enough for now, though I shall admit your Head duties shall increase as the year progresses." Dumbledore peered at the two of us over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Any questions, before you leave?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"No, Professor." I replied, twisting my hands in my lap. Geez, this was going to be a lot of work, considering how much homework we'd been given that day.

"Then that shall be all. Oh, and your Portrait, Lady Carolina, shall inform you of password changes to my office, should it be changed."

"Thank you Professor." I said, smiling and getting up. Malfoy followed my lead and nodded thanks. I left quickly, ignoring Malfoy, who was muttering rude words about the added workload. I sighed angrily and turned around on the spiral staircase to glare at Malfoy.

"Can you please not use that language around me?"

Malfoy started, and then scowled. "I think I have the right to use whatever language I like, mudblood."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I quickly became aware how hard my heart was pounding. I wondered if he could hear it. I wanted nothing more than to slap his smug face and say the rude comeback that had formed in my mind, but I knew better. I turned away and stepped off the staircase, my face burning.

"You aren't worth my time." I called over my shoulder, striding off the corridor, intending to get away from Malfoy as quickly as possible.

"Really Granger? Is that the best you can do? I call you a mudblood, and you don't even fight back?"

"No."

"Well then, fight back when you feel like it then."

I whirled around, drawing my wand and pointing it straight at his temple. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Oooh I'm so scared Granger."

"Watch it." I warned him, stepping so close that we were brushing each other's bodies with every small movement. I thwacked the wand down across his neck. The threatening move came out much softer than I meant it to. "I mean it. I've had enough of your bullshit."

Malfoy looked me in the eyes. I felt my heart thud faster. I was sure my knees were giving way, and I was getting lightheaded. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening to me?

As if from through a thick fog I heard Malfoy talking. "OK. Just put the wand away. No magic in corridors, remember?" He paused and smirked. "Wow Granger, I would have thought a Teacher's Pet like you would remember that."

I scowled at him. Of course he would pull that card on me. He knew it would work. I sighed resignedly and pocketed my wand. My knees still felt weak, but I wasn't as close to him now.

"Well I don't really want to stand around in a deserted corridor with you," Malfoy informed me, raising an eyebrow and edging away, "So if you would excuse me…"

Malfoy looked me up and down once and, apparently seeing nothing of interest, slipped away down the corridor, leaving me to gape after him, confused at my own emotions.


	4. Decisions and Drinks

I stalked off down the corridor, leaving Granger with her mouth hanging open, trembling like she had just got out of an ice bucket. I was better than she at controlling my emotions, clearly. I smirked at the thought and turned a corner, almost smashing into none other than Harry Potter. I took a hasty step back.

"Watch it Potter." I snarled, straightening my robes. Potter sighed in resignation. He seemed to be steeling himself to say something. I stood and waited.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm really sick of this enmity." He thrust out a hand. I couldn't help but notice the scar on the back.

I must not tell lies. I shivered involuntarily. I remembered Snape telling me about what Umbridge did to him. I didn't even really like Potter, but that was over the top brutality. I stared at the hand for a moment, and Potter waited patiently. It was the complete parallel of what happened the first day at Hogwarts, when I offered the hand of friendship to him. It didn't take much thought about what I would do. I stuck out my hand and we shook hands firmly. I noticed he had a strong grasp. Maybe he had more muscle than I thought he had. I retracted my hand in my pocket. Potter grinned at me and left, not even taking the time to shove into my shoulder. I imitated him and continued down the corridor to the Common Room. Very surprising. It seemed the years of teasing and enmity was behind us at last. I couldn't help but feel a strange wave of relief. Moments later, I was standing in front of Lady Caroline, who was asleep.

"Hey!" I said, frowning at her sleepy figure. She didn't budge.

"HEY!" I shouted, waving my hands around. She stirred and blinked at me for a few seconds.

"Oh, hello dear. Sorry about that. Password?"

"Kneazle."

"Correct." Lady Caroline swung open and I slid inside, making sure she shut firmly behind me. I decided to get started on my homework. It took me about half an hour to write half of the Transfiguration essay, and then Granger crept inside, beelining straight for her dormitory. Perhaps she was to do her homework up there? I shook my head. Why did I care? I heard the distant sound of Grangers door shutting. I finished the essay quickly, and leant back in my chair, stretching out, when suddenly a soft voice called out my name.

"Draco, are you there?" I whirled around, looking at the stairwell to Grangers dormitory. She wasn't there. I glanced at the fire, just in case, and did a double take. Narcissa Malfoys head was sitting calmly in the fire, smiling sweetly at me. I got up and kneeled in front of the fire.

"Hello, Mother."

Narcissa grinned wider. "Hi Darling. How has your first day been?"

I shrugged. "Nothing other than normal. How's Dad?"

"He's fine. He's just getting out of the shower now. He'll be down in a minute. So," Narcissa seemed excited about something. "Who's the Head Girl?"

Ah. Of course she'd want to discuss that straight away. I already knew she wanted me to marry or at least date someone of either Prefect or Head Girl status – simply for the snob value. Ha. Not likely with my current Head Girl.

"It's Hermione Granger."

Narcissa's jaw dropped, and the mingled look of surprise and horror in her clear blue eyes was more than enough to make me smirk. She'd never get me with that bloody Granger, no chance at all. She was a Gryffindor, a Mudblood and Harry Potter's best friend. Plus she was a bit of a know-it-all. I watched as Mothers expression changed from shocked to indecisive. I felt something drop inside me. Maybe it was my heart. She wouldn't, would she? She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off quickly.

"Don't even think about it, Mother." Before Narcissa could say something back, Lucius popped up beside her, smiling for once. I wondered when I'd last seen him smile.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello Draco, good first day back?"

"Fine. How are you doing?"

Lucius shrugged. "Better. Madam Louisa has been working her magic. I suppose you'd better thank Potter for me then."

I sparked with fury. "Why would I-Oh." I paused, remembering my truce with Potter. I wondered if I should start calling him Harry. "Yeah, I guess I should."

Lucius nodded his approval. "I suppose I should give you a few things before I go." Lucius's head disappeared for a moment, and then a pair of silver tongs appeared through the fire, holding a box. I took the box with the pair of tongs that lay beside the fire. I placed the box on the hearth and turned back to my parents' heads. Narcissa looked strange. She was never quiet. I knew from experience that when she was quiet she was plotting. I narrowed my eyes. She better not be thinking what I thought she was thinking. Because if she was, she would turn my life into havoc. Lucius was completely unawares, as per usual.

"Draco we'd better get going, we're going out for dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Langerak, and their daughter, Loretta. Goodbye." Lucius smiled and popped out of the fire.

Narcissa waved and left quickly after. The fire became normal once more. I sat backwards and sighed. I wouldn't worry about that. I glanced at the large box on the hearth. I was curious as to what my parents would want to give me now, after I'd arrived at Hogwarts. I stood up and poked the package. It was a bit warm from the fire, but seemed to have cooled down dramatically. I unwrapped it gingerly and cast the silly ribbon aside, throwing the paper from around the box into the slowly diminishing fire, which flared up once more. I picked up the box and flicked the lid off; impatient to find out what was inside. I peered inside. There was a lot of money, some shimmering champagne and a small velvet box.

I stared at the champagne for a while, and then sighed. I didn't want to drink alone. It was depressing. I got up and made my way up Grangers stairwell, thinking the whole time, this is mad. She's not going to believe me. I didn't see why I was going to tell her, but then again, why not? I had reached the landing outside her door. I could hear muggle music playing from the inside. It was soft and delicate. I knocked on the door once. The music halted, and I could hear Granger walking across the room. The door flung open, Granger, stepped out and closed it behind her. She leant against the wall and crossed her arms. Her hair was in a wavy ponytail down her back, and she wore muggle clothing - a huge jumper and jeans.

"What do you want?" Granger spat at me, her almond shaped eyes blazing already. I gulped. It was the same look she'd had when she'd punched me in third year. Just the thought of that made me want to curse at her, but instead I pushed those feelings down and focused on what I needed to say.

"I just wanted you to know that Potter and I made a truce this afternoon, and I wondered if that could extend to you and … possibly … Weasley too."

Granger looked nothing if not surprised. She unfolded her arms.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, yeah."

Grangers eyes widened. She seemed to believe him. What a trustworthy person she was. Then again, I was telling the truth. I leant back against the opposite wall.

"So is that agreed?" I asked her, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Granger seemed to think for a moment. She cocked her head to the side.

"I suppose so, but won't it seem a bit silly if you call me Granger and I call you Malfoy. And Ron and Harry too, I guess."

I scowled. "Weasel is still Weasley until he agrees to this."

"Fine." Grang-. Hmm. I'd need to practice this. Hermione moved back toward her door and was about to open it when I tapped her shoulder. She stopped moving.

"Something else you need?

"Do you … want a drink? I'm having champagne downstairs. The good stuff."

Hermione turned around. "A celebratory muggle drink?" I nodded. She thought for a minute, then rushed off down the stairs, shouting behind her, "Come on, Draco, otherwise it will get too late!"


	5. Truths and Tension

I landed in the Common Room and spied the shiny bottle on the table. I went to pick it up and was shocked to discover that even Draco, with his small experience in the muggle world, had identified it correctly. It was a beautiful bottle of Moët & Chandon Dom Pérignon. Posh. Very posh indeed. I let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"I said it was the good stuff."

I turned, still holding the bottle of Dom Pérignon. Malfoy trotted off the last step and sauntered toward me. He took the bottle and examined the label. "Then again, I know it's the good stuff because my parents won't have anything less."

"How did you get this?" I asked, sinking into the couch in front of the fire. I made sure to sit on my side of the couch, something that did not go unnoticed. He watched me as I selected my seat with a small smile. Still smiling slightly, he perched on the couch as far away as possible from me. I watched him with amusement. It wasn't like I was contagious. Nevertheless, he turned his entire body toward me almost expectantly. I picked up my wand and conjured up two champagne flutes, grabbing both of them swiftly before they could fall to the floor. I held both of them expertly in my left hand, and went to uncork the bottle but Draco pointed his wand at it lazily and the cork flew out, which he then caught easily, a reflex born of his seeker training, something from long hours of practice. Even though it was quick, he wasn't instinctive like Harry. He passed me the bottle and I poured out the champagne carefully. I handed him his glass and began sipping softly at mine. It tasted amazing, like sugared cherries. I peered at Draco over the top of my glass. What a strange sight. He was inhaling the scent of the champagne. He must have sensed I was watching him, for he opened his eyes and gave me a defiant look.

"What?" He demanded, back to his usual demeanor as quick as a flash.

I shrugged. "It's not often someone appreciates the scent."

Draco gave me an odd look, and nodded in agreement. "That's true. Too many people are focused solely on getting drunk, instead of appreciating the taste, or the scent. It's sad."

"I've never been drunk." I added conversationally, taking another sip.

Draco coughed and choked, spluttering slightly. I reached over and thumped him hard on the back a few times. He cleared his throat and took another sip, presumably to soothe his throat. I rearranged my legs, tucking up one underneath me.

"Better?" I asked him when he seemed fine again.

"Loads. Thanks, I guess." Draco grinned awkwardly, showing teeth. I realized I'd never seen them before. They were perfectly white and straight, totally even. "You were saying?" He asked, crossing his legs underneath him.

"I've never been drunk." I reminded him.

"Are you actually serious about that?" He questioned, frowning a little.

Now it was my turn to frown. "Yes. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, course not, except for the fact that you're, what, eighteen, nineteen?"

"Eighteen. Nineteen in a week and a bit or so."

"Exactly. Which is why someone like you should be having some fun."

I bristled. "I do have fun."

"But not this particular kind of fun, I take it?" Draco smirked as I blushed. "I thought not."

I shifted in my seat awkwardly. I was such a good girl, and it was especially obvious compared to all the other girls my age like Lavender and Parvati, and even Ginny had much more experience. Draco seemed to sense my tension and awkwardness.

"Do you want another?" Draco asked, changing the subject tactfully.

"I'm fine, thank you." I declined, hesitant before such riches.

Draco shrugged, indifferent, and murmured a charm to the bottle, flicking his wand slightly as he did so, and the bottle flew up the stairs into his dormitory.

There was a sleepy, pleasant lull in the conversation as both of us drank slowly, not wanting to waste it, enjoying the taste. I took a moment while mid-sip to think. Draco didn't seem so bad now. I knew I hated him, but in the few moments I'd actually talked to him since arriving, he seemed different. Maybe this was why the Slytherins liked him so much; he couldn't be cruel and mean all the time, could he? He must be a bit more like this with them. It would explain why Pansy had such an infatuation for him – he'd proved already that he could be charming and flattering when he wanted to be. Wait. What? Charming and flattering, of all things? Okay, that was an overstatement. This was Draco Malfoy, after all. I sighed, reached behind my back and pulled my ponytail out. I shook my hair out and ran my hands through it to remove the kink from the ponytail. My once-crazy curls had died down since I was eleven, and had now transformed into silky waves. It had grown out almost to my waist now, and I loved it. Draco eyed my hair. His cold eyes flickered to my face and he realized I'd seen him looking.

"Your hair isn't bushy anymore." Draco stated, not looking at me.

"It's not exactly a recent acquirement." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Draco chuckled. "I know that, I've just never really noticed, I guess."

I smiled at him. Suddenly, a great idea popped into my head.

"You know what, I've had an idea."

Draco shook his glass in a circular motion, thinking. "Like what?"

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" I said slyly, sliding the edge of the glass over my lower lip.

Draco looked confused. "What's that?"

I sighed. I'd forgotten that he wouldn't know what that was, it being a muggle custom. I took a deep breath and explained it to him briefly. "I ask you truth or dare, and you pick one, then I'll ask you a question and you'll have to answer it truthfully, and if you pick dare I can dare you to something and you have to do it. No exceptions."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, to be honest." Draco said, though I saw his cheeks go slightly pink and the corners of his mouth turned up. I dismissed this comment.

"You want to go first?" I asked, feeling a little shy, sitting further back into the cushions and crossing my legs.

Draco shrugged, indicating he didn't mind. I gave him the go-ahead and he seemed to think quite deeply for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together elegantly. Then a thought popped in his eyes and he looked at me devilishly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Draco smirked. "Excellent. Well, something I've been wondering for a while. Are you a virgin?"

My jaw dropped. Did he really have to ask that so baldly? "You're not serious, are you?" I asked him, shocked. "You won't really make me answer that?"

Draco laughed. "You pretty much just told me your answer."

I huffed at him, and resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him like a child. "You didn't give me much choice."

Draco raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Whatever. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first fuck?" I said, giggling as Malfoy blanched. He seemed surprised that I swore.

"I haven't ever fucked as such… but I've done everything else imaginable."

"Really." I said, deeply sarcastic.

"Really." Malfoy repeated, taking my glass and setting it on the table. I murmured thanks.

"So why haven't you? Word has it you're a bit of a womanizer."

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't care about my reputation. If I need to get off, theres always someone willing to do it for me."

I raised my eyebrows. He was pretty much admitting that he was a womanizer. "You didn't answer my question."

"I haven't found anyone right to do it with."

There was a moment of stunned silence as I let that simmer for a moment, shocked he was actually showing morals. Draco didn't speak and neither did I. There was no need. We didn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. I looked up from my hands, which I'd been twisting in my lap and looked at Draco. I mean, properly looked at him. He was actually kind of beautiful like this. His hair wasn't gelled and slicked back today, and the appearance of it hanging loose softened the sharp angles in his face. His eyes were actually a stunning blue, and in the firelight they shone like stars. His skin was flawless, but it was his lips that I couldn't look away from. I was staring at them for a beat or two when;

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered. I shook my head, confused, and noticed with a shock what I was doing. My fingers were tracing his lips, so gently it was a wonder I was touching them at all. I was right in his personal space, only inches away from his face, my Nevertheless, he wasn't leaning away, he was leaning in, his hands hovering at my waist, not quite touching me. I froze, but Malfoy took my hand away from his lips and shook his head. He looked almost tortured.

"I…. I think I'll be going to bed." I mumbled, and glancing one last glance at Draco, who was watching me, his eyes intense, I slipped up the stairs as quickly as I dared and closed the door behind me, locking it with a murmured incantation. I pressed myself against the back of the door and let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I shuffled into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was still hanging nicely, but my cheeks were flushed, giving me away. I twisted my hair up and splashed water on my face. It must have been nothing. I'd just been so interested in how soft his lips actually were I'd unconsciously wanted to see for myself. It didn't mean anything. I shook my head. I knew it didn't. Of course it didn't…


	6. Risque and Roses

I was shocked and frozen. I wondered vaguely if I could, or would be able to move. I sat there for quite some time, though the time passed strangely, it was like it wasn't moving. Nothing moved. I heard the shower from upstairs at some point, and it jolted me back to life. I saw our empty flutes on the table, which I Vanished without thinking. I got up and my legs were wobbly. I wobbled up the stairs into my own shower, where I spent time thinking in the hot water about what Hermione had done. I mused over that for a while, then got out and dried my hair. I was in bed, lying awake for some time, thinking about the feel of her fingers against my lips, how soft her hair was…

Beep Beep Beep.

I opened one bleary eye half way and noticed that the magical alarm clock I'd bought was trying to wake me up. I frowned and closed my eye again.

Beep Beep Beep.

I was irritated instantly. I threw out a hand and tapped the clock, which sang, "Wake up sunshine!" and then became quiet. I looked at the time. Oh, FUCK. I jumped like I had been electrified and ran to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and had a quick shave. No time to gel the hair – it would have to be another loose day. I found my bag and dressed as fast as humanly possible – sliding down the stairs to find the Common Room empty. Shit, shit, shit. I raced out, down the hallway and down the Grand Staircase, running all the way to Potions – no time for breakfast, it'd be over now anyway – and shoving the door open, which hit the wall with a bang. A small bottle of some yellow liquid fell off a shelf and cracked on the floor. The class was dead silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Not one eye was turned away from me, and it made me very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Malfoy, so kind of you to join us." Slughorn wheezed, his face unreadable. "I think that'll be ten points from Slytherin for tardiness. Not even one of my own house is permitted to be half an hour late into the lesson, I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry sir – I just overslept." I said wildly, silently pointing my wand at the broken bottle and repairing it instantly before sending it back onto the shelf, minus the contents. Slughorn gave me a look and pointed to my seat, where I sat down gratefully, still puffing heavily, out of breath like I'd just run a marathon. Everyone in the class was still staring at me unashamedly. I stared back at them all, willing them to look away. Hermione didn't look at me at all. Harry gave me a small look that plainly said, 'bad luck, mate.' And Blaise, sitting beside me, was laughing so hard he didn't make any noise at all. Theo was grinning like a mad man, chuckling at Blaise and my sour expression. I sighed. This clearly was not going to be my day.

The rest of the lesson passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was walking out of the door with Theo and Blaise. Harry was walking up ahead, hand in hand with the Weaslette. Hermione was a bit further up with Weasley, chatting away animatedly. As they rounded the corner she glanced behind her, saw me and blushed bright red, turning away immediately. I ignored Theo's meaningless chattering and by the time I had reached Arithmancy I was almost glad he wasn't around to jibber jabber. Blaise waved goodbye and turned into the Ancient Runes class next door, which was already full. I was one of the first to class, apart from Hermione, who was sitting at the desk two rows ahead and one across. She was avoiding me, it was pretty clear from her posture. She was hunched over, her long hair falling over her face, scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. I dropped my bags and went over to her. I sat on the edge of her desk, careful to not sit on her hair, and waited. It only took a few seconds. Hermione glanced up, pushing her hair behind her, visibly annoyed.

"Something you need, Draco?"

I shrugged, grinning. "You're avoiding me, aren't you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and put down her quill, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms.

"What makes you think that?"

"You won't even look at me without blushing and you speed off whenever I spot you."

"Really." Hermione said, trying to sound sarcastic but coming off defensive instead. There was a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Really. I just wanted to talk, that's all." I glanced around; we were still the only people here. The lesson was meant to start five minutes ago. I wondered briefly where everyone was.

"Well, talk, then."

"I just wanted you to know, first off, that I'm not going to tell anyone about what happened last night … and … that's all… pretty much." I finished lamely, wondering if she would suss out the real reason I needed to talk to her.

Hermione looked mollified. "I know that already – you told me so … afterward. But uh, thank you, I guess."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks slightly and willed it to go away. "What are you writing, anyway?" I said, changing the subject.

Hermione bit her lip, and uncrossed her arms. "I don't know if I want to show you, if I'm honest."

I gave her a sly grin. "You can't trust me with whatever this is –which is utterly inconsequential compared to what you trust me with already…" She knew what I was talking about, and blushed again. I admired her rosy, smooth cheeks for a moment. I snapped out of it when she turned over her parchment without speaking.

It was beautiful.

It wasn't writing, but a drawing, a sketch, instead. It was a girl in a long dress, her hair tied up elegantly, looking over her shoulder wistfully at a boy who was leaning against a pillar, looking away from her, holding a rose which was connected by a thread to the border of matching roses. The whole thing was very beautiful, whimsical. It seemed so real, drawn in finite detail with much love and attention.

"Wow, Hermione." I said, leaning in to get a closer look. Hermione smiled, her shiny eyes twinkling. I looked into them for a long moment, forgetting about the drawing, her eyes reeling me in. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. I shook my head and turned back to the drawing, heart pounding. Hermione started to say something when the door opened and McGonagall walked in, holding a small piece of parchment. She looked bewildered to find us in this intimate atmosphere, but regained her composure.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger – Mr. Malfoy – but your class has been cancelled, Professor Hunt has a cold. The rest of your class obviously received the message, and you have a free period." She gave us a rare smile and swept out of the classroom. I jumped off Hermione's desk, grabbed my bag and waited at the door for her to pack her things away. I held the door open and Hermione looked pleasantly surprised as I allowed her through first. I closed the door behind me and found her waiting there.

"You want to go back to the Common Room?" Hermione asked me, a little shyly.

Why not? If I was honest with myself, I really wanted to spend more time with her. What was I getting myself into? I thought, frowning.

"You know, Draco, for a Slytherin you really aren't that bad."

I grinned down at her. She looked mischievous, something I'd never seen in her before.

"Course I'm not, did you really believe I was heartless?"

"At one point, yes. Now, not so much."

I laughed, and she smiled. The Portrait raised her eyebrows haughtily at us. "Password?"

"Kneazle."

I let Hermione through first again and she mumbled a "thanks." I closed the Portrait and dumped my stuff on the nearest chair. Hermione sat down next to me and curled her legs up. I turned toward her. I couldn't get enough of her. Hungrily, I scanned her face, and a feeling welled up in me I'd never felt before. I didn't have time to examine it, instead choosing to act, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her closer. Hermione didn't push it away, which I took as a good sign, but she didn't move forward, instead looking down and biting her lip.

"Draco …"


	7. Kisses and more Kisses

I felt his arm slide around my waist. The feel of it through my robes was so nice. Comforting, warmer than expected. I bit my lip, looking at the couch, avoiding his gaze.

"Draco …" I began, but his cool breath was hitting my face and it dazed me. I wasn't used to this. I wanted more. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, to feel him. I wanted him. I looked up, finally, and Draco's eyes seemed to mirror my own feelings. I was filled with indecision, and I was so tense. Draco rubbed my back with the arm around my waist, and pulled me forwards. This time, I let him. I moved forwards until our faces were almost touching. The tension was unbelievable. Waves of desire rolled through me, telling me to do the one thing I was so afraid of. I looked into Draco's bright, clear blue eyes and inched forward. Draco traced my lips with his free hand, a silent plea, a question I'd been waiting for. He pulled me forwards onto his lap with both hands, holding me so tightly it almost hurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed, our lips meeting ever so softly. I parted my lips slightly and sighed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and soon I was kissing him like I'd never kissed anyone before. I gripped his hair tightly and teased his bottom lip with my tongue before biting his lip gently. He opened his eyes in surprise. He kissed me back with as much enthusiasm, and soon I'd pushed him onto his back, my legs on either side of his waist in a rather provocative position. I turned to his neck at one point and kissed him there, then gently ran my tongue over his collarbones. He moaned and after a few minutes of this repetition I pulled away and smiled. I got off him and let him sit up. He got up, off the couch, hair disheveled, his cheeks pink and the beginnings of a hickey on his neck. He was running his hands through his hair crazily, pacing around, his school shirt lopsided, his tie loose. He looked back at me after a moment, stopping in front of the couch. He looked me right in the eyes and said the one thing that made my heart stop.

"We can't do this."

I frowned, hurt. "Why not? Is it the silly Gryffindor and Slytherin prejudice again? Because I honestly thought that you were over that Draco –"

"It's not that I don't want to, Hermione-"

"You mean you want to?" I asked, shocked.

Draco blanched. "Want to – want to what?" He stuttered, as I stood up, separated from him by the coffee table.

"Do you want to be with me?"

Draco seemed to struggle internally before bursting out, "Yes, I do, but I can't be with you, okay?"

Stung, the tears sprung to my eyes without warning. "Well, you should've thought of that before you kissed me then!"

Draco looked surprised at my outburst, and the tears now flooding out.

"Hermione – don't cry –"

"Don't tell me what to do." I said defensively, mopping my eyes with the sleeve of my robe.

Draco looked tortured. I sank back into the couch and refused to look at him. I was tired now; all these emotions finally having risen to the surface, bursting out of the bottle I'd been storing them in. I couldn't believe how briefly this had happened, since meeting Draco. I had feelings for him, that was true. He'd proved quickly he was willing to be friendly and even had come to a truce with Harry. I didn't want to hear reasons why he couldn't be with me. I didn't know what I wanted. Everything was going too quickly. Too fast. I wanted to sit and think. I wanted time to simmer, to think everything through, to decide whether my feelings were real or just desire, a need to be touched, a need to be felt. I let out a long breath and put my head in my hands. I mean, as nice as he was being, this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about here. The boy who'd call me a mudblood and insult my best friends, who'd take pleasure in Harry's injuries and failures, who would try his damn best to get Hagrid thrown out and lose Gryffindor points. He hadn't shown himself to be anything else until a few days ago. Draco came and stood in front of me, then bent down and gently pried my hands apart. I looked him full in the face, letting him take note of my emotions.

"I know this is so quick. I know we haven't had enough time to get to know each other properly. I know you, but I don't know you. I know a muggle-born with frizzy hair and slightly overlarge teeth. I would sweep you up in my arms right now if I could, but I can't because I'm not allowed. And it might hurt you, in the end. I don't even know what I'm feeling now, okay?"

I looked in his eyes. He was being uncharacteristically emotional.

"Okay. I don't know either, so maybe we should just be … friends?" I asked him, feeling a bit worried.

"Friends." Draco agreed, taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet.


	8. Birthdays and Bloody Blaise

A week had gone by and today was Hermione's birthday. I hadn't forgotten what she'd said a week and a bit ago, about turning nineteen soon. I glanced down at the present I'd bought her, with my own money, while on a trip to Hogsmeade in the weekend. That was one of the few freedoms the students who'd returned to finish their final year had been granted – the ability to leave school at any time, as long as they returned within three days. We were of age, after all. Being at school right now was merely a choice. I was lying in bed, awake, obviously, at four thirty in the morning. This was unusual in itself, really, as I hardly ever would leave my bed if given the choice. I loved sleep. I craved sleep - I went to bed so late that I always ended up sleeping in and usually was a bit shitty in the mornings. It was still very dark outside; I couldn't see much, apart from the Whomping Willow, which was swaying in the wind. I picked up the present from the floor, and turned it over in my hands carefully examining it. I frowned. Something was missing. I hoped Hermione would like this. I was sure of it, though with her, I never really knew what to expect. It was about five in the morning when I realized what was missing. I tapped it with my wand and it wrapped itself in gold wrapping paper, tied with a matching gold bow. I murmured an incantation and a card appeared from thin air. I caught it and, after dipping my favourite eagle-feather quill in ink I wrote the following;

Dear Hermione,

Happy birthday, I hope you will enjoy this …

D

I let the ink dry and put the card in the envelope. I laid the present on top of the card and left it on the floor beside my bed. I finally got out of bed at about five thirty and showered, dressed and shaved in a flash and, grabbing my bag, heading down the stairs to wait in the Common Room, holding the present, feeling nervous. When her door slammed shut I heard her tap down the stairs, and I stood up. Hermione stopped at the bottom of her stairs, obviously shocked. She looked pretty – she was wearing makeup and her hair was straight and loose for once. I smiled, a bit awkwardly. We'd hardly spoken since the kiss, and things were more than awkward. If I came into the Common Room at night, she would get up and sweep away to her dormitory, pointedly avoiding my gaze. Hermione spotted the gift I was holding and smiled ever so slightly.

"Happy Birthday." I said, holding it out for her to take. She came forward and, with a genuine smile, she took it.

"Thank you." She said, looking me in the eye. She unwrapped it quickly and gasped, eyes widening, pulling the bracelet out of the box and carefully slipping it on. It was silver, with diamonds set in the bracelet the whole way round. It was very bright against her tanned skin. I glanced at my arms – white and pale. I didn't tan, even in summer. The bracelet now looked like a piece of me, hanging on her wrist. I wondered whether she would think of it the same way – it seemed painfully obvious. She turned her wrist and the bracelet jangled softly. She smiled at it, and me.

"Draco – than-" Hermione began earnestly, her chocolate eyes bright. I cut her off quickly.

"Don't' worry about it."

Hermione didn't say anything else, but admired the bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Hermione commented.

"It suits you, then."

Hermione blushed crimson at the compliment.

"Well, I'd probably better go…" I said, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder carelessly. I was very pleased, though I wouldn't let her see it, that she'd taken such a liking to the bracelet and that it had suited her so well. I'd never really shopped for girls before, let alone someone I'd tried my hardest to knock down over and over again for years.

"Yeah, me too..." Hermione said, her voice trailing off. She was still admiring the bracelet as I left, meeting Theo on the Staircase.

"Morning." Theo said brightly, grinning mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes. "What've you done?" I asked accusingly.

Theo held his hands up. "I didn't – I didn't say anything – Blaise –"

I motioned for him to keep moving, but caught his arm threateningly. "Theo…" I began, angrily.

Theo sighed, and shook me off. "Blaise might have … well, he told Pansy why you dumped her ... and, uh, she didn't take it too well."

"Are. You. Serious." I gasped. We got to the Great Hall and I spied Pansy sitting with Astoria and Kendall at the Slytherin Table, eating her cereal moodily. Kendall was talking to her in hushed tones, not really touching her own cereal. She saw Theo and I coming over, but shook her head forcefully, eyes wide. Theo looked a bit put out. I frowned. Why would Theo want to sit with them, anyway? I shook the thought away and we sat down, a bit further along the table from where we'd usually sit. I buttered some toast and was just pouring out a glass of pumpkin juice when I heard a high pitched squeal coming from the other side of the hall.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!"

It was Weaslette. She ran up to Hermione, long red hair flying, and hugged her tightly. Hermione looked surprised, and a moment later everyone else (except the Slytherins) were calling out 'Happy Birthday' and wishing her a great day. She was grinning now, her expression lit up. She hugged Harry tightly and he spun her around, laughing. I could hear her laughing too. When Weasley picked her up off the ground and hugged her, I couldn't help but feeling jealous. I wanted to be over there, laughing and smiling, having a good time instead of sitting here moodily, having to deal with the latest problems in my life. Hermione was being showered with gifts and attention, and she took it gracefully, thanking everyone individually. She was good at this, I mused.

"Hey – Draco – your juice –"

I tore my eyes away, and looked down at the juice, which was now overflowing onto my hand and the table as well. Cursing, I stopped pouring and wiped my hand off on a napkin. Theo refilled the juice jug with a Refilling Charm and cleaned up the mess on the table with a wave of his wand.

"You feeling alright?" Theo asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted, is all." I glanced back over at Hermione. She was chewing her toast thoughtfully, a pile of presents on the table in front of her. She must have realized I was staring at her, for she looked right at me. She blushed at the intensity of my stare and looked away, back to her toast. I sighed.

"Oh look, mail's here." Theo commented, distracting me entirely. I watched as the mass of owls separated and dropped parcels and envelopes at their owners. I was watching for my owl, an eagle owl called Duke. He appeared a moment later, carrying a thick envelope. I untied it and offered him a bit of toast, which he swallowed happily. He batted me with his wing affectionately and flew off, happy to go and sleep in the Owlery. I ripped the envelope open. It was a letter from my Mother.

Dear Draco,

We need to talk about your condition – your Father has found some interesting things out from some relations. Please take a day or two off school and come home. It will be nice to see you.

Love, Mother.

I froze. What could they have found out? I was sure we already knew everything there was to know about that. I stuffed the letter in my bag and, filled with apprehension, got up from my seat and went to arrange a day or two at home with Professor McGonagall.


	9. Letters and Learning

I spent the rest of the day being treated like a Princess. I felt amazing. Everyone commented that I looked really good as well, so that was kind of them. I spent a few hours in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, Ron and Ginny, just laughing and hanging out, but it was nine pm and I needed to go get my homework finished, so I went back to my own Common Room, to find Draco sitting down, reading a book by the fire. He wasn't wearing his uniform, instead opting for muggle clothes, a purple t-shirt and jeans with Converse. He snapped the book shut when I entered.

"I'm going home for a few days."

I frowned. "Why?"

He frowned too. "Nothing you really need to know about."

I stepped back, stung. "Okay then… uh, do you need anything or…?"

Draco stood up and stretched, and I couldn't help but admire his toned stomach – what little I could see of it, anyway.

"No. I'm fine." Draco said shortly. He came over to me and, instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he hugged me back. It was a tight, short embrace with many mixed emotions thrown in. I tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug, and perhaps he understood them, for he nodded once and left, Flooing off home. I was cold now. He'd been so warm from sitting next to the fire, and the places he had been were now flooded with cold air. I shivered and sat down where he'd been sitting, and picked up the book he'd been reading. I read for an hour straight before realizing I had homework. I did that and then headed off to the shower, where I stood for a long time, puzzling over reasons why Draco might have had to go home. There seemed no logical explanation. He was one hundred percent healthy and I would have heard if something had happened to either of his parents. I had seen him open a letter this morning, presumably from his parents, and he had turned ice white, all the blood in his face just disappeared. I soaked my hair and washed it thoroughly, something that took a long time considering how long it was now. I thought about reasons for him to go home for a long time, while I shaved my legs and armpits and washed. When I got out I dressed and tapped my hair with my wand, which dried it automatically. I tied it up and went downstairs and up Draco's steps, carefully not making a sound even though I knew he wasn't here. I pushed open the door and saw the letter he'd been reading, which was lying on his unmade bed. His room was exactly the same as mine, but not decorated at all. The only personal effect was a gold ring he'd left on the side table. I ignored it and read the letter. It took a moment for what it said to really penetrate. His condition? What condition? Surely if it was serious everyone would know about it. I put the letter back down and left the room hurriedly. If this was serious – what was I going to do about it?

(I know this is a short chapter, but trust me, you will like the next one ;))


	10. Diseases and Dad

I stepped out of the fire, brushing soot off my shirt. My mother looked up from the Daily Prophet and smiled. I walked forward, smiling. Mum stood up and hugged me.

"Hello, darling."

"Evening, Mother."

Mum patted me clumsily on the cheek. She looked fine, I was happy to see. Her long hair was shiny again, her robes clean and fresh. She smelled as if she'd just come out of the shower.

"Your father's in the dining room." Mum pointed me in the dining room, and trailed in after me, closing the door. Dad was sitting on his usual chair, the head of table. His hair was tied in a ponytail, his blue eyes – so like my own – bright and keen. He looked very calm. He'd really chilled out a lot since the Dark Lord's death earlier this year. He'd thrown out all his old Death Eater robes and was wearing midnight blue robes today, his face clean-shaven and smooth. He didn't stand up to greet me, and I sat down next to him.

"Hi, Dad."

He looked me in the eye. He was calm, but now I noticed a strange edge to his demeanor.

"Hello, Draco."

I shifted in my seat. I decided to get straight to the point, as no one else was talking. Mother was sitting across from me, hands folded elegantly in her lap.

"So, what's the new information?"

"Well. It turns out your condition is not what we thought it was."

I gaped at him. "I'm not veela?" I was bursting with joy inside.

"No. I thought you were too – that it had skipped three generations – but no, this is a lot worse. You have the same condition I do." Dad said, looking me in the eyes.

All joy ceased, and I was filled with absolute, utter horror. "No." I whispered.

"Yes." Dad said, leaning back in his chair. "You will be okay though, because with the treatments you can get nowadays you'll have no trouble. It should activate soon, because you're of age, and have been for a while." Dad paused. "Have you had any pain at all in your chest or in your legs?"

I thought back, to my birthday. "Not that I can recall."

Dad nodded wisely. "When you do, let us know immediately and go straight to Madam Pomfrey."

"I will." I thought for a minute, about what this might mean. I could easily die before I was thirty. My Dad's condition was very serious. It was a Malfoy trait, something that nobody else in the world would have. It usually skipped a generation, but sometimes it didn't, like in my case. By the time you were of age, usually there would be some pain, for an unknown reason. It was a searing pain, like you were being burnt. It was a horrific thing to go through, because after a while, as the pain worsened, somewhere on the body a horrible gash would appear, and then it would worsen, become deeper and bigger, and soon it would become so infected or unbearable you would either kill yourself or die from disease. The only way to cure it was to find someone who could love you, even with the horrific wound, and deal with the aftereffects. It was rather silly, the cure, but nevertheless, that was the way it was. I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. It was cold in the dining room, and goose bumps had erupted on my arms and the back of my neck. Or was it just from the reality, the fright or realizing I might actually die a painful death? It wasn't a nice way to die. I lifted my head and saw that Mum had left, and Dad looked close to tears.

"I can't do this." I said, shaking my head.

Dad snapped up. "You have to. You must try and find someone, Draco. If you don't, you know the consequences. You know how it will end."

"I do. I just don't think-"

"You will." Dad said, realizing what I was about to say.

I got up, and left, picking my bag up from outside and going up the stairs to my room. I looked out for Mother on my way up, but couldn't see her. She was presumably in her room. I opened the door to my room, threw my bag on the floor beside my bed and, pulling back the covers, I curled up, fighting the horrible thoughts that threatened to overwhelm me.

(I hope this makes sense, I'm sorry it's short! Next chapter will be a very long one!)


	11. Wounds and Woes

I was woken up rudely in the morning. Mum burst into my room, holding a breakfast tray laden with pancakes, orange juice, tea and fruit salad.

"Morning, Draco!" Mum chirped. She was wide awake. She handed me the tray and opened my curtains with a wave of her wand. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing emerald green robes. She smiled at me.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Mum asked, unusually bright.

"Umm. I just sort of planned on researching this disease. Are there any books on our family?" I replied, shoveling the pancakes in.

Mum hesitated. "Well, yes… there's information about us in the Wizarding Genealogy, and also theres the Malfoy Mayhem book – the one your great grandmother wrote."

I sipped my tea. "Do we have a copy?"

Mum thought for a minute, frowning. "I think we might – have a look in the attic, if it's not there, ask your Father. He would know." Mum got up and kissed me on the cheek. "Right, I'm going out shopping this morning in Diagon Alley, so I'll see you later." She left with a smile, closing the door behind her. I ate the rest of the fruit and finished the juice, showered in my bathroom quickly, and even managed to do my hair for the first time in a while. I found the attic and, casting lumos, found it was in complete disarray. I sighed, knowing how long this would take. I couldn't help but think that Hermione would be able to find it much quicker, probably tidying it up at the same time. I shook my head, trying not to think of her, as it just made me depressed. I spent a good two hours searching through the boxes and boxes of books until I finally found Malfoy Mayhem. It was very dusty. Sitting on the ground, surrounded by books and boxes, I opened the book and read. The first few chapters were just about the ancestry and the pure-bloodedness of the family. It was only in chapter seven when it even touched on the subject. I read through carefully, taking in every word, and the meaning. I found nothing of interest until the fifth paragraph.

Most common in males of the Malfoy line, this condition will manifest itself right from birth, and the child will display some minor Veela tendencies, for example, being very sexually active with almost anyone in teenage years. The child will always choose not to have sex as this is something they are saving until they have found the one who they marry. It is usually not clear to the child why they are deciding not to have sex, but this will become clear as the wound develops.

I gaped at the page. It made sense. I was a virgin, but I had … done things with other girls, the majority being Slytherins. I had decided to wait until marriage to have sex, but I hadn't really thought about why, it just seemed right. I couldn't explain it, until now. I'd never had relationships with girls, never been a boyfriend – even when it came to Pansy, we'd never officially been an 'item'. I hadn't wanted that with her. She wasn't right for me. I had definitely had fun with her, we'd fucked around a bit, but she'd wanted more and I hadn't. When I sort of broke up with her, I hadn't really told her why I was ending it. I remembered what Theo said, about Blaise telling her why I'd actually finished it, and anger boiled up inside me. I stood up abruptly, and went to the ancient fireplace in the corner, which I threw a pinch of Floo Powder into. I bent down and thrust my head in the flames. After a minute I was at the Slytherin Common Room fire. I looked around, and spied Blaise sitting nearby.

"BLAISE!" I yelled. Blaise jumped and looked very surprised to see my head floating in the fire. He came over and knelt down in front of the fire, looking a bit worried.

"Hey. What's up?"

I scowled at him. "You told Pansy! How – why-" I stuttered, so angry I could hardly speak.

Blaise held his hands up in self-defence. "Look I didn't tell her! She pretty much forced it out of me!" He frowned, worried. "She blackmailed me, pretty much."

Now it was my turn to frown. "Why would she do that?"

Blaise shook his head, bemused. "Because she still has a thing for you, obviously." Blaise laughed.

"How did she blackmail you?"

"She said she'd tell Veronica I like her if I didn't tell her."

I was incredulous. "And that's all?"

Blaise shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

I scoffed. "You are unbelievable. You should just tell Veronica anyway, she won't say no."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. I shook my head, amused but still annoyed.

"I'd better run – see you tomorrow."

"Wait – are you coming back tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you." Blaise left and I pulled myself out of the fire. My knees were already aching from the hard floor. I got up and, grabbing the book, left the room, leaving it in its naturally messy state. When I made it downstairs I was thinking about Hermione again. I was pretty sure I wasn't in love with her – I couldn't be anyway, the wound hadn't appeared yet. She was definitely a friend now, there was no denying it. I didn't want to screw her around, that wasn't fair on her. She was different to the other girls I'd fucked around. She was very different. I couldn't risk hurting that, and I didn't want to get back in Harry Potter's bad books. She was his best friend, his Princess. Weasley felt the same way. I was sure they'd smash me if anything unpleasant happened. I couldn't waste time trying to get in her pants anyway, I had to start searching, trying to deal with the wound, to find out as much as possible before it appeared.


	12. Cold and Claustrophobic

I looked around from my homework as there was a huge whoosh from the fireplace, and out stepped Draco – his white shirt covered in ash, which he dusted off nonchalantly. He dropped his bag and came over to me, smiling. It was a little forced, but it was still a smile. I smiled back. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. He flopped down beside me, looking tired. It was about eleven, and I was getting tired too.

"How was it?" I asked quietly, putting down my quill.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing too terrible. I couldn't stand it any longer there, it was so claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Yeah. The Manor's quite big, but it feels small after a while."

I nodded. I understood the feeling.

"So what've you been up to?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

I resisted the temptation to poke my tongue out at him, and instead settled for a sarcastic smile.

"I've been doing my homework – what else?"

"Oh, I don't know, partying hard in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Draco grinned. "Getting wasted at the Three Broomsticks?"

I laughed, and his grin widened. "I wouldn't do that – and you know it."

"You're secretly a naughty minx, I bet."

I cracked up laughing, throwing my head back and letting out a roar of laughter. Draco joined in, unable to hold it in any longer. When I surfaced, Draco was still chuckling. When the laughter had finally died away, we looked at each other. It was a comfortable moment. We just looked. Something passed between us, something unsaid. I nodded and he smiled a little sadly, before reaching over and hugging me tight. I hugged him back, pressing my face into his chest, my arms wrapped around his chest, his arms around my neck and back. He rested his head on mine and sighed.

"This is nice, Hermione."

I chucked. "You're not as cold as expected."

"Cold?" Draco said. I heard a smile in his voice, and I smiled too.

"Yeah. You know, you're all blonde and pale and … cold looking."

Draco laughed again, and his chest wobbled. "I suppose I am rather pale. You're like my complete opposite, all brown and tanned."

I grinned and let go of him. "Only during summer."

"I'm always blonde so …"

I snickered and got up, stretching. "Right. I'm off to bed. Night, Draco." I waved and left, plodding up the stairs, not looking back. I heard his door slam as I was just pulling the duvet up around me. I woke up to a bright light streaming in through the window. I'd clearly forgotten to close the curtains. I groaned and checked the time. It was seven a.m. I rolled over, then got up and showered, dressing quickly and brushing my hair and tying it in a long plait which hung right down my back. I rushed downstairs, where I realized my shoes were on the wrong feet. I swapped them over and made my way to breakfast, where Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, feeding him pancakes. His hand rubbed her back gently. I smiled. I was so happy for them, finally able to be together with Ron's blessing and no more fear of death for both of them. Speaking of Ron, he was sitting across from them, eating his oatmeal moodily. I sat down next to him and he brightened up at my appearance, quickly hugging me.

"Hey!" He said, grinning widely. "How's it?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Dr-Malfoy got back last night, so we chilled for a little while. Have you finished the Defence essay?" I added, as he looked thunderous.

He ignored the last question completely. "You chilled with Malfoy?"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, eating a waffle nonchalantly.

"It's Malfoy. Isn't that reason enough?"

"No." I said, frowning. "It isn't. He's different, Ron."

Ron spluttered incoherently. "He's cruel, Hermione! He called you a mudblood and-"

I stood up, bubbling with anger. "He's not cruel to me! Not now." I shouted, stomping off up the stairs.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call. I ignored it, still seething.

"Hermione!" The voice yelled, much louder this time. I turned around, scowling, and stopped scowling as I saw who it was. Draco jogged over to me, and, looking concerned, pulled me aside to the edge of the corridor. Students were flowing through now, many having finished breakfast, now heading back to their common rooms or their classes. Draco looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful, pure blue of them. They were concerned eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard what you and Weasley were saying. Actually," Draco added thoughtfully, "I think most of the Great Hall heard you."

I sighed. "Great."

Draco smiled a little bit. "Thanks for, well … defending me. You didn't have to." He was a little awkward. I had the feeling that he never really apologized or thanked anyone for anything, and when he did, it came out a little bit forced, even though it was a genuine thanks.

I smiled. "Well, you're my friend, I'm not going to just let anyone walk all over you. I'd do the same for anyone else."

Draco didn't say anything, but glanced over my shoulder. "The rest of your Golden Trio are coming, plus the Weaslette. I'd better go anyway, I have a free period now." Draco said, checking his watch. He smiled at me and left hastily, walking very fast in the opposite direction.


	13. Slaps and Slander

As I walked away, I glanced back. Hermione was staring at me. She blushed and looked away, smiling that little half smile. I noticed Harry looking at me oddly. He nodded and looked back at Hermione, who was saying something to Weaslette. The Weasel stood off to the side somewhat, but he too was looking at her. I turned and went off to Herbology with Blaise, Theo and Kendall, whom I met on the way. The day passed in a blur – I couldn't help but notice how Theo was acting. He was being himself, like usual, but looked very happy, and laughed a lot more than usual. He invited Kendall to sit with us during Lunch, and she did, looking pleased. I didn't mind Kendall – she was one of the nice ones. A pureblood with wavy, near black hair and dark blue eyes, she'd always been considered one of the most pretty girls in Slytherin House, and I couldn't help but agree. She was sassy and smart too, one of the girls I'd never dared to try and charm. She would have smacked me one right in the mouth if I had. At the end of the day, I took the boys back to my Common Room, Theo somewhat reluctantly, he'd wanted to hang with Kendall.

"You like Kendall, don't you?" I asked Theo, waggling my eyebrows at him and motioning for them to sit down. Blaise grinned at me and we shared a knowing look.

Theo turned pink. "She's a friend. That's all."

"But that's not all, is it?" Blaise said, chuckling.

"I – don't-"

"You do." I said, laughing. "You don't need to deny it."

Theo slumped backwards into the seat. "She doesn't know, anyway, so-"

"Tell her." Blaise and I chorused, grinning.

Blaise looked at me, then turned to Theo. "I'll tell Veronica if you tell Kendall, deal?"

Theo was indecisive. "God, Theo, just do it. What's the worst that could happen?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

He sighed. "Fine. Deal."

Blaise let out a whoop, and Theo let out a small grin. At that moment, the portrait swung open and Hermione walked in. She paused uncertainly when she saw our gathering.

"Hermione, come sit with us!" I called encouragingly, smiling at her.

She looked apprehensive. "Do you boys mind, if I do?"

Theo and Blaise both shook their heads, as if they could care less.

She sat down next to me on the couch, staying close. I slipped an arm around her waist comfortingly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Blaise or Theo. They exchanged an incredulous look.

"Grang-Hermione, where are your Gryffindor friends?" Blaise asked, trying to be polite but he couldn't keep a note of derision out.

Hermione looked a little frosty. "In their Common Room, I suppose."

"Oh." Blaise fell short. "I would have thought you'd bring them here."

Hermione smiled a tiny smile. "I do, occasionally. Draco's never here when I do, though."

"You do?" I injected, confused.

"Yeah, after you've disappeared for the night. Do you mind?" Hermione added, sounding worried.

I thought for a minute. "Not really. We already established we could bring our friends here, like I did tonight." I gestured toward Theo and Blaise. Theo was looking at Hermione, and Blaise just looked bemused by the whole thing.

"Hermione – if you don't mind my asking," Theo began, "why are you and Draco even friends? I thought you two hated each other."

Hermione smiled at Theo. She had evidently taken a stronger liking to him than Blaise. He had been more polite, I mused, watching her.

"Well we weren't, at first, but we kind of decided that since we were gonna be living so close we thought we'd might as well try and be friends, I guess. Is that a bad thing?" Hermione added, giggling as I squeezed her tight against me.

Theo grinned. "No, it's not, just weird after all these years."

"A bit, yeah." Hermione agreed, nodding.

"I think you and Harry might actually be alright. But Weasley and I will never be the best of friends, sadly." I said. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I reckon you're right. I don't think Ron likes you very much – probably even less now after I defended you." Hermione mused, not really speaking to anybody in particular, even though it was directed at me.

"You defended him?" Blaise repeated, incredulous once more.

"Well, Ron was being horrible and Draco's my friend, so…" Hermione let the sentence trail off.

Blaise roared with laughter suddenly, causing all of us to jump. Blaise bent over, pissing himself laughing. He finally sat up, grinning like a mad thing. "Sorry mate, you've just never been the type to need help – no one dares mess with you in Slytherin House."

Theo nodded in agreement, and I raised my eyebrows, trying not to smile. "Just because Hermione stood up for me doesn't mean I'm weak."

"But you needed help from a muggleborn, Gryffindor girl!" Blaise said, still laughing.

Before any of us could say anything, Hermione stood up angrily, went over to Blaise and slapped him, hard.

Theo and I gaped in shock. People in Slytherin might not fuck with me, but Blaise was a different story. He was trained in some muggle martial arts, something called Karate, and he was the strongest guy in Slytherin – his haughty air usually scared people off before they dared even do anything, anyway.

Blaise looked up at her, surprised. He felt his cheek gingerly. There was a handprint there, imprinted against his dark skin. Hermione bent down, her beautiful and terrifying face inches from his.

"I may be a muggleborn, but I have more class than you do by a long shot. I'm proud of my house, and my heritage." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't have a problem with Slytherins, but when you insult me like that after I've been nothing but polite – then we have a problem." Hermione was fierce, yet she stepped back, and with a nod to Theo and I, she swept away up her stairs. Theo gaped after her, unsure what to do or say. I looked at Blaise, who looked shellshocked.

None of us spoke for a moment. Then-

"She has got some serious sass, you know?" Blaise said, sounding oddly appreciative.

I grinned. "She can stand up for herself, she doesn't need help."

Blaise nodded. "I know she just slapped me, and I should curse her or whatever, but I can't help but think she's right. I was out of line."

My jaw dropped. Blaise never admitted to doing anything wrong, so he must be serious. Theo shook his head, amused. Blaise stood up.

"Tell her sorry from me, won't you, Draco?" Blaise requested, pulling Theo up from his seat.

"I will."

Blaise nodded. "See you in the morning."

"Bye, guys." I said, waving.


End file.
